Nightmares: A Tinman story
by Zutara0Makorra0shipper
Summary: DG can't sleep and someone who cares for her notices. this is my first ever fanfiction, so please no flames and comments would be nice. disclaimer: i do not own tinman, DG or Cain. though it would be nice.


She couldn't take the silence in the night, sure Dg could sleep if she tried but after nights of nightmare filled dreams of her sister's possession and how she knew it was her fault, she gave up on trying to sleep. So now she finds herself sitting on the balcony outside her childhood room. During these times she would think about her life and how much it had changed in just a few short months. The nightmares started coming soon after the eclipse and yet no one seemed to notice or so she thought, for someone did notice her strange behavior.

As Dg was sitting outside thinking, she didn't hear the slight noise of her door opening to reveal a certain tinman. Cain had done this before without her notice, the first time was an accident really. _He'd been sitting outside her room as he sometimes did when he couldn't sleep when he heard a noise come from Dg's room. Slowly and quietly opening her door, for he didn't know if she was asleep or not, he saw she wasn't in her bed but out on the balcony. Cain stood there for awhile just watching her. He wanted to know why she was up but he knew the answer already, for he had seen how tired she was and the dark circles she tried to hide under her eyes. Nightmares. She had had some while traveling across the O.Z after finding out about her sister but it seemed that she was over them after a few days, apparently not. _

_He decided to leave her be for now and would ask her the next day. _

Cain hadn't had a chance the next day to speak with her because of her busy schedule. So he let it lie even though he didn't like it, so here he stood watching her without her notice. He saw her shiver and finally decided that now was better then never and walked silently into her room and out into the balcony.

"Hey kid" he said quietly trying not to scare her but did anyway.

Dg jumped from the sound of his voice and twisted around to see Cain standing just outside the door of the balcony.

She was surprised to say the least, but happy to see him too.

"Cain? What are you doing here? She had this confused but pleased look on her face as she asked this.

Cain didn't know how to respond for he didn't want to sound like he was stalking her during the night. So he went right to the point.

"You're having the nightmares again aren't you? Dg looked at him then and saw the concern in his eyes. She sighed before answering.

"Yeah…I know I've been forgiven and that no one is mad at me but I still feel responsible, if I hadn't let go none of this would have happened." Dg looked away before continuing. "Glitch would still have his brain and my parents wouldn't have had to be separated, not to mention Az wouldn't have been possessed." She paused and Cain could see she was nervous about what she was going to say next. DG finally turned back to him and her eyes were red with unshed tears. "And you wouldn't have lost your wife, if it hadn't been for me, you would still have Adora." DGs lip trembled and finally she let her tears roll down her face.

Cain was shocked to say the least. _'She blames herself for Adora's death.' _He knew that it wasn't her fault but he didn't know what to say to ease her pain. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he hugged her tightly in his grasp. "It's not your fault DG, for any of the things that happened, especially Adora's death, I don't blame you for that, and I never have." Cain whispered this into DG's ear while slowly rocking them back and forth.

DG sobs grew louder and she clung to his coat for support. Cain knew that she needed to let this out and so he just held her close while whispering calming words to her and rubbing her back. He didn't know how long they were like that, clinging to each other like they were each other's life support but when she finally pulled away he felt a chill go down his spine at the loss of contact. Her eyes were red and puffy but he thought she was beautiful, yes after weeks of denial he realized that he loved her and though Adora would always be his first love, Cain knew she would want him to be happy and DG made him happy after years of hurt and pain while being in that tin suit.

DG's mouth curled into a grimace when she realized she must look a mess but he thought she was beautiful. "Ugh I must look horrible." DG used the sleeve of her nightshirt to wipe her eyes. He hadn't meant for it to slip out but when he saw her look at him again with those big blue eyes his brain decided to work on its own accord. "You look beautiful" he said while rubbing his thumb across her cheek wiping away a stray tear. DGs eyes widen and when Cain realized what he said, his eyes widen also.

"What?' At this DG had stood up from her place on the balcony and now stood very close to Cain.

He could either deny it or tell her the truth, but would she love him back? That was what kept him from telling her all these months and if he was honest with himself, it was killing him inside. It was silent between them for a few moments before Cain decided to confess. He sighed before stepping closer to her and looking her in the eyes. "I said your beautiful." He caressed her cheek and was surprised when she leaned into his touch and a soft smile appeared on her face. At this he smiled and before either could think he leaned down and captured her lips with his. This kiss wasn't hurried; it was soft and passionate at the same time. Both Cain and DG felt the shock at the touch of their lips but neither stepped away, it only managed to make Cain wrap his arms around DGs waist and pull her even closer to him. DG arms went up and around his at this. Finally after what felt like hours they pulled away from each other lips but kept their arms around each other. Cain pressed his forehead against hers and smiled that boyish grin DG loved so much. "I love you DG." There was no lie in his eyes that DG could see and this made her smile grow even wider. DG leaned up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before slightly moving back and with her eyes glowing with happiness she responded with the only answer Cain wanted to hear that made his heart soar. "I love you too, Wyatt". Quickly Cain caught DG in another kiss, this one more passionate then the last. And like all fairy tale endings, Cain and DG lived happily ever after.

_I hope you like this Tinman story it's my first one and I tried to make it well written as best as I could. Please no flames! Thanks for reading!_

_NightReader22_


End file.
